Double Date
by Sleepette
Summary: "WHAT THE HELL, ALICE! Why did you set me up on a double date?". I'm still not sure whether to smacked Alice in the head or thanked her, but I know for sure agreeing with her idea is the smartest thing I've ever done. One shot. AU/AH, T.


**A/N : I'm searching for beta readers who was willing to help me, but I think I'll post this now. Enjoy! I'll post the beta-ed one after I got my beta readers :D**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

* * *

**DOUBLE DATE**

I dramatically collapsed on my oh-so-comfy burgundy couch. I have a very long and tired day.

When I was working, my stupid boss scolded at me because I put the wrong price tags on the wrong items ten times. I tripped over my shoe laces while walking; causing my not-so-well balanced body fell on a well organized can of tunas. I get scolded twice.

In the park, I spilled my damn Ice cream on my new blouse. Why? Why my new blouse has to be a victim? And I "accidentally" bumped Jessica Stanley's hip when I'm trying to back away from some children who gone wild, chasing each other. Well, the last one was my favorite, though.

Have I introduced myself? My bad. I'm Bella Swan. Well actually my full name is Isabella Marie Swan. But I preferred to be called Bella. Well, ya know, Bella means beautiful in Italian. Swan because I'm pure as white as a swan. Okay, it's not true. Swan because of my father's name. Gezz, Ignore me.

I physically have a standard look. I got too big dull brown eyes. I have my hair lifeless brunette. Tough some people kept asking me if I dyed 'em. Seriously, why would I dye my hair?

Alice my best friend told me that I have beautiful hair. Thanks Alice, but I know my hair look like a bird nest.

I have a pointed nose. My friends told me that I have such a cute and adorable nose, even some strangers told me that. Well, thanks. But I don't know that nose can be categorized as cute and adorable.

I have my lower lip too full and my upper lip too thin. Not really balance, yes I know. I got pale skin. Unhealthily pale that I look like a sick person.

I was born in Forks, but I've lived in Phoenix with my mom. Now I lived in Forks with my dad, Charlie. Charlie's a cool dad; He didn't talk too much and didn't want to know things that he shouldn't know. Unlike my mom, Renee, who is kept asking me if I had a boyfriend every new semester.

I'm a shy type girl. I didn't talk too much, except with my girls. I'm clumsy, very clumsy that I always fall, no day without tripped over. Rosalie's boyfriend, Emmet told me that I should join the World Record for always tripped every day.

I'm awkward with everyone, except if your name is Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, or Jasper, Alice's boyfriend.

Well, from there you know that I'm quite the left out. Why? Because I'm the only one who doesn't have a boyfriend. Not that no one never asked me out. I just don't like them, that's why.

The last one named Mike Newton, asked me out. I simply agree. Since I have nothing to do. I ended up stomping my feet to my house alone because that bastard accidentally meet his ex girlfriend, which is happened to be Jessica, and completely ignore me the whole time.

So I got some confidence and slapped him, hard, on the face, then stomped my feet angrily out of the restaurant he took me.

I got so many bad experiences in dating the opposite sexes. Not that I decided to be lesbian, duh. And that's why; I hate date, or even double date.

I didn't understand with double date's term. Because well, why is it called date if it's not the only two of you? It's not romantic at all, okay? You can't kiss, because well that would make things awkward knowing other couple is watching you two making out.

But seriously, I never kissed anyone, well it happened once but it's because of a dare. I never ever held any romantic attraction to the opposite sex in my 19 years of living in this cruel world, except once…

Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale are my roommate, my best friends, and my school mate and yadda yadda.

Alice Cullen is a shopaholic girl. She likes, I mean, loves shopping. She's the one that organized all Rosalie's and my clothing. She's a talkative little pixie. She has a boyish short cut of black hair. She's smaller than me but man, her energy was WOW.

Rosalie hale is the most gorgeous woman species I've ever seen. She has a long blond hair. Gorgeous curves adorn her beautiful body. She's rude and all to others. But inside, she's actually a big softie.

Jasper, Alice's boy friend, is a good boy. He's really nice that he always treat me ice cream every moment when he met me, well, when there was an ice cream booth. But believe me, he sometimes get contaminated by Emmet, and started fooling me around.

Emmet, Rosalie's boyfriend, is a bear diehard fan. He had everything that have a bear picture or everything that related to bear. That dude sometimes scared the hell of me by his obsession of bear. He had a big, big body.

So, today Alice told me that she wanted me to dress nicely tomorrow because there's a big event going on, that's what she said. I don't know what is this big event and Alice won't even give a single clue of it.

I just nodded dumbly and do what she said to me; well I don't want to get scolded, again. Guess I just go to bed now, since my eyelids kept dropping, begging me to close my eyes.

-xx-

I woke up with a happy feeling today. I danced towards my bathroom; sing along with my radio while scrubbing my hair, putting some of my favorite strawberry shampoo. I brushed my teeth, smile goofily at the mirror with shining teeth.

I was putting my amber colored towel on my body when I heard my phone buzzing. I picked it up without taking a look at my disturber, and all I remember was falling to my carpet when that annoyingly familiar voice boomed through my phone.

"Bel-laaah! Morning, honey! Sleep well?" Alice chirped energetically. I recovered from the sudden daze as soon as Alice's musical voice filled my ears.

"O MY GOD, ALICE! Could you be any louder?" I rolled my eyes, curious why this little pixie already have so much energy in morning.

"Bel-laaah!" Alice whined dramatically. I could even hear her pouting through the phone.

"Gezz, Alice, what do you want?" I huffed in annoyance.

"Have you already dress yourself? Wear some nice clothes okay? Remember the outfit I bought you when I was in America? Use it; it's on your third desk of your wardrobe."

Instead of answering my question, she rambled off about things that I should do for this big event. Believe me; I don't even have to ask about her knowledge of my cupboard, that's Alice for me and Rose, she knew better where we placed our clothes.

She said goodbye after telling me that she'll come to my house at 9.

I started rummaging my wardrobe; I grabbed the dress that Alice told me to use. It's sleeveless, tied up accent on the neckline, black colored, with a thin transparent layer started from bust until up of my knees.

I never use this one, I just know how it looks like, and darn it's really nice.

After I was done with the dress, I started looking for my shoes, but none of my collection can be matched to the dress. I was still looking when my door's bell rang.

I grabbed the knob and opened them, only to find the one and only, Alice Cullen.

"Hi there, Alice" I smile to my best pal.

"Bella, honey, hi!" Alice grabbed me and whirled me around. For someone as small as Alice, she sure had the strength.

"Alice!" I giggled loudly. "Stop it, you moron! You're tickling me!" I shrieked once I felt her little fingers started stabbing my sides.

She let out her musical laugher through her lips. Finally, she let me down.

After she let me down, I could look completely what attire she's wearing. She's wearing a pretty midnight blue dress, featuring floral embroidery, sateen lining, and thin adjustable strap. Her delicate feet were adorning by a pair of midnight blue high heels.

"Fine, you funless human." Funless? Is that even a word? "I come to help you with the makeup, and you need this." She casually handed me a pair of thin laced black wedges and graciously danced upstairs.

"Thanks Alice!" I shouted before closing my front door.

I struggled through putting my-Alice's-wedges; one by one while stomping my feet upstairs.

"You're welcome, Bella. Now come here, I need to do your hair and face." Alice said while placing all of her beauty equipment from her handbag to my dressing table.

I walked and place my body to a comfortable position on the chair. Alice came behind me and place her delicate fingers on my hair and started arranged it. I just closed my eyes; letting Alice worked with the magical fingers of her to make me looked at least more beautiful, like it always worked.

I could feel something soft brushing my cheeks. I could tell that Alice was doing something on my eyes, whether making my lashes looked longer or applying amount of I-don't-know-the-name on my eyebrows.

"Bella, open your eyes!" Alice squealed happily.

I open my eyes slowly, only to reveal a beautiful woman smiling at me on the mirror. I smiled genuinely at Alice.

"Thanks, Alice. You always know how to make me beautiful." My dull brown eyes looked more alive right now and even my lips looked luscious. My hair had transform from bed head to more tidy, falling to my back with curly locks.

"Oh, Bella. How many times I told you that you're already beautiful? I only apply some amount of makeup to support your beauty to appear fully, not that I do that to make you form ugly to beautiful." Alice smiled sweetly at me.

Chuckling, I shoved her shoulders. "Okay now, missy. Have you called Rosalie yet?" I asked her while putting my-Alice's-wedges. My fingers were trying to reach my black handbag.

"Rosalie? Oh yes, of course, I already called her. She's on her own way there with um... Emmet, yeah..." Alice smiled nervously.

I narrowed my eyes slightly. "O…kay…" Something's fishy. "So, only the two of us?"

"Of course with Jasper too, he's already in front of your door." Alice pushed my back downstairs towards my front door.

"Now, C'mon buddy! Let's go!" Alice giggled madly.

_Something's wrong with this sugar high pixie._ I rolled my eyes.

* * *

Finally, we arrived in front of a fancy restaurant. Alice's head turned to me. "Bella." Her tone sound so fishy.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked like nothing's wrong.

"First, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me?" She pleaded me with her puppy eyes.

"Well, depends on the problem, Alice." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Gezz Bella, just forgive her. She looks so cute with-"

"Okay okay, Jasper. I forgive her. Gezz, don't need to add 'cute' and other sweet words, yuck" I glared at the tall blond boy who was grinning at me.

"Thanks, Bella!" Alice hugged me. I laughed and squeezed her before pushed her away gently. "Now spill out."

"Well, we're here now, there's no Rosalie and Emmet waiting for us there, but someone… um more likely waiting for you… uh…" Alice fidgeted on her seat.

I froze. I already know what Alice means even before she finished her sentence.

Alice, who was suddenly aware that I froze in my seat stop rambling and look into my eyes in fear.

She already knew my respond.

"WHAT THE HELL, ALICE! Why did you set me up on a double date?" I exploded, wrath was written on my face. I kept rambling about how stupid her idea was until I realized Alice's eyes were filled with waters, tears.

I sighed desperately. I could never resist when my girls is crying.

"Okay, Alice. Just one this time I'll agree. But there'll be no next time. Do you understand, missy?" I agitatedly huffed.

"Okay…" She hugged me for the second time. Until I heard her quietly muttering something; _Of course, no next time. You'll see why._

* * *

My heart thumped loudly. I swore that everybody in this room could hear it. "Relax, Bella. He won't bite." Alice winked playfully at me. She took my hand to hers. "I promise he's a good guy, Bella. They're not like those creepy men, okay?" She smiled at me.

"Those creepy men that you set me up for a date except one, right?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

Alice's giggle softly. The only exception is Jasper. Actually, Jasper is one of many guys that Alice set a date with me. I do like him, but just as a friend. We became friends pretty fast until Jasper told me he's head over heels for my little pixie friend. So, somehow Jasper ended up with Alice.

Alice never stopped apologize to me for liking my "date" (she admitted that she liked Jasper too) until I told her I was the one that set him up with her.

Jasper came to us after confirmed the reserved tables for us. He told us that Alice and he will be taking table number 9 while I and Mr. my-date will be taking number 21.

I knew that they set it to be as far so they won't interrupt me and my date but close enough to hear my conversation with the guy. But luckily 9 and 21 is far away so thank god they won't hear anything. I do inner evil laugh until Alice nudged my ribs.

Alice smiled- more likely smirked at me and wiggled her eyebrows playfully, mouthing have fun while being dragged by Jasper to their own table.

I took a long deep breath and straightening my posture. I walk slowly to table number 21 only to stop at the middle path, realizing who was the one that sitting on the chair of table number 21.

Bed head bronze hair. Sharp jaw line. _No it can't be…_ As the one that sitting on my table looked up. My dull brown eyes met his beautiful forest green orbs.

I froze in my feet. Some of his cow licks were blocking his view. I could tell that he froze too on his seat before offering a small sexy smile at me.

I gulped. I pushed my feet to walk awkwardly towards him. He's still smiling at me when he stood up to pull my chair for me to sit.

I fidgeted on my seat until I looked up at him and quickly bowed my head when I heard him called my name.

"Bella, fancy to meet you again." He curved up his perfectly sculpted lips. I took a peek at him.

"Yeah… E-Edward, uhh… it's nice to meet you again. So, umm… what's brings you here?" I dared to look up again only to meet his warm eyes.

"Oh, have Alice told you yet? She keeps set me up on a date to find my soul mate, that's what she said." He rolled his eyes playfully.

I giggled at his tone, causing him to looked at me curiously before broke into laughter.

"You?" He asked me.

"Oh, same goes here. She wants me to have my **soul mate** too-" I make an emphasis at 'soul mate' word "-tough I never found anyone."

"How do you know Alice?" I curiously asked him.

"Uhh, we're adopted by Carlisle and Esme, so we're pretty much sister and brother. Oh, she didn't tell you that?"

"Umm, no…" Pregnant silence filled the room. _What? I don't even know Alice is an adopted child let alone Edward is her brother. _I pushed this thought aside, I could ask that little pixie later.

Remember when I told you I don't like it when Alice set me up? The reason is now sitting in front of me and **smiling** at me. Edward Cullen.

I harbored this feeling at him on high school. He's my lab partner. We never really talk only exchanged greetings whenever we met. He's everything a girl could want, handsome and all and I'm just a wreck and a stupid klutz.

I still have this romantic feeling towards him. I kept pushing it away but it just made this silly crush grew. It startled me that meeting him still making my heart thumped harder because I thought I already over it.

"So, Bella, how are you?" He looked at my eyes intensely, making my cheeks felt hot.

"Um… I'm fine, I'm majoring in art, you?" I smiled nervously at him.

He shrugged. "I'm actually wanted to be a doctor, so yeah, I already done some test to be a doctor's assistant for 2 years until I can graduated to be a real doctor." He eagerly explained to me.

We talked about work and collage and everything. I felt so comfortable talking with him until the waitress came to our table.

She glanced at Edward flirtatiously. She didn't even aware that I'm sitting in front of him. "Can I help you, sir?" She batted her eyelashes at Edward. I huffed under my breath. Something's creeping up inside of me and I didn't like it.

I glanced at Edward, only to find him staring at me. My heart skipped a beat, pink tint covering my cheeks and ears.

"Prosciutto for me, you, Bella?" He stared at me while talking.

"Uhh… um the same?" It's more like a question.

I noticed that the waitress acknowledged me when she heard me speaking.

"Oh, of course, two Prosciutto for both of you!" She smiled bitterly at me, sweetly at Edward and walked away muttering curse under her breath.

I inwardly laughed. Poor girl.

She came back 5 minutes after she took our order, placing the plates neatly at the table.

"Enjoy!" She faked a smile and once again walked away.

Edward pushed my plate to me and demanded me to eat.

He looked up at me and stared at my mouth.

"Uhh… is there something wrong, Edward?" I said quietly.

He leaned forward. _OMG, he's going to kiss me._ I inwardly squealed yet panicked.

I closed my eyes, waiting for his look-so-delicious lips to cover mine. Until I felt a finger brushed the corner of my mouth.

I sighed disappointedly. _Of course, Bella. Why would he kiss you?_

I opened my eyes only to find him, licking his finger that had brush the corner of my lips. Then he handsomely smirked at me.

I gulped my saliva nervously.

"Thanks, Ed-" I was going to thank him until he placed his fingers on my lips.

I silenced and he leaned forward, replacing his fingers with his lips.

It took a moment before realizing what just happened. I gasped on his lips, a short burst of warm air before moaning on his mouth.

He grunted, swallowed my moan with his mouth. I pushed my lips forward, kissing him, hard.

I moaned once again before he back away, panting for breath. He huskily whispered. "Not here, Bella. Outside… My car…" He grabbed some cash from his wallet, softly slapped it on our table, stood up before snaking his strong arms on my waist and led me outside.

He quickly lifted my body, carrying me bridal style, opened his silver Volvo's door and tossed me inside.

Edward swiftly closed the door and locked it. I impatiently attacked him and pushed my lips, covering him.

He let out a moan through his lips; it sure did turn me on. He swiped his tongue, teasing my lower lip, asking for permission.

I eagerly opened my mouth. He tasted so sweet; minty and so very Edward.

He bit my lips, making me whimpered his name. I snaked my hand to his neck, teasing his hairs that located near his ears. We kissed feverishly.

Both of us pulled away but not too far. He rested his forehead on mine.

"I've been dreaming this for a long time." He closed his eyes, talking and panting for air.

"You-what?" I stuttered. He _likes me too?_

"I like you since my first day in high school, Bella. I fell in love with you the first time I see you" He slurred, his minty breath's fanning my face.

"Y-You like me too?" _This can't be true. The guy of my dream likes me too._

"Not like, but I think I love you…" He opened his eyes, I could see nothing but a warm light on it, making my tensed body relaxed.

_He loves me back!_ I smiled goofily and giggled like a school girl. But I could care less, I only care that the man of my dreams is now in my arms.

He broke into musical laughter. How I love his velvet and husky voice.

"Come here you…" I giggled once more before cupping his face, pulled it and kissed him.

I'm still not sure whether to smacked Alice in the head or thanked her, but I know for sure agreeing with her idea is the smartest thing I've ever done.

* * *

**A/N : Pathetic~ Thanks for reading, would you please review? Pretty please with cherry on top? :3**


End file.
